


The Man Out of Time

by AttilianKing



Category: DCU (Comics), Highschool DxD, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttilianKing/pseuds/AttilianKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was thrown into something new. He gave up, he didn't want to be a part of anything like this anymore. But maybe this girl could become something new for him to care for. Something new to fight for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beta ed

Issei Hyoudou was speechless at the flag event happening in front of him. This pretty girl had walked up to him out of nowhere, called for him by name, and she even asked him...

"I-I'm sorry...Wh-what did you say?"

"G-geez, why are you making me say it again?" The beautiful young girl with long black hair whined as she tried to work up her courage again with a burning red face. "I-I've seen Hyoudou-kun walk around this way for a while now and... And every time I saw you I-I got nervous. My knees got weak and-and my heart started to race. And I've wanted to say this to you for some time now..."

She took a deep breath, "Hyoudou-kun! Will you go out with me?!"

Issei looked at the girl called Yuuma Amano as time froze around him. Just earlier today he had dreamed of getting a girlfriend to grab her wonderful boobs. He had peeked on all the girls in the changing room so he could see their naked bodies. And he was beaten up because he was a vile and hated pervert.

And yet somehow, this beautiful, lovely girl wanted to be his girlfriend. What could he say? What was he thinking?

**FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!**

"Yes. Of course I'll go out with you."

-xXx-

"There she is!"

"Himejima-oneesama! You look so lovely today!"

"Do you want us to carry your bags for you Onee-sama?"

"We love you Akeno-oneesama!"

"Ara ara~. It's good to see you all today." The beautiful smiling, ponytailed senior woman responded cheerfully to all of her loving crowd. The boys and girls of Kuoh always did this sort of ritual when they saw her walk through the halls.

It's the kind of expectation you have when one of 'The Two Great Onee-sama's' walk through the school.

Akeno Himejima was about the average height of the girls her age. She had deep black hair, done up into a long ponytail that almost reached down to her feet. She had a marvelously curvaceous figure that consists of perfect mile long legs, wide hips and a thin waist that lead up to the largest pair of breasts in the school.

For some girls, they admired her just because she was still able to stand up straight with those things on her chest.

She walked with an amazing grace and poise that not many would find in this day and age. Her hair and ponytail was so elegant that many of her fans called it 'The Last Great Ponytail of The 21st Century.' And when the masses looked to her, she held her hand to her mouth and gave a stunning smile with her infamous **Ara Ara** _._

She was the dream girl for many members of the school. And an ideal older sister for others.

She walked into her Homeroom and acknowledged everyone who greeted her so intently. She walked to the back of the room and sat in her chair. She started to organize her desk when she noticed another form walk into her space.

“You appear to be as popular as ever, Akeno-San.”

The busty girl looked up from her desk to see her fellow classmate standing by her side. The girl was a slim beauty with short black hair and captivating purple eyes hidden behind her red glasses. She had her arm under her modest chest and was fixing her glasses.

“It’s Souna-kaichou!”

“Kaichou! We love you!”

“Ara Ara, looks like you’re still quite the popular girl yourself Kaichou.” Akeno said with a laugh as she covered her mouth and smiled. If everyone was looking at them at the moment then it was best they kept up the appearance that they were only familiar with each other. “What can I do for you today Kaichou?”

“I just wanted to inquire how Rias was doing?” Souna leaned against the desk to relax herself, “”I heard that the reception date has already been set for sometime next month...how did she take that?”

The buxom girl’s face actually stiffened for a moment at the mention of a certain reception that has been set in her personal future. She closed her eyes before she regained her perfect composure, “Ara Ara, Kaichou~, you should know better than to underestimate Buchou like that. She has far too many responsibilities to worry about than a silly date.”

Souna noticed for a second the uncomfortable expression on the Himejima woman’s face before she ignored it and smiled, “I suppose you’re right. Rias was always more of a ‘in-the-now’ kind of girl.” She wanted to continue her talk but was interrupted by the commotion around them.

“Hey! Did you guys hear?”

“What?”

“Apparently ‘that’ guy came to school today!”

“What? Seriously?”

“Why does he even bother? Nobody wants him here anyway.”

“Heh, he probably thinks nobody will keep calling him loser if he tries and prove himself at school.”

“Too late for that. He’s a failure at everything he does anyway.”

Souna and Akeno listened in as their classmates talked about one of the third years in their school. Someone who transferred in last year into their second term.

And someone who never came to school, never came to his classes, didn’t go to any clubs or have any friends. He was just as bad as the so called ‘Pervert Trio’ of the 2nd years.

The loser of Kuoh Academy.

-xXx-

Everyone in the hallway was looking at the woman as she walked down the hall with her mind on other subjects. She had a voluptuous body with perfect hourglass figure and a large bust that caught the eye of most hormonal teenagers. Her turquoise eyes were like magnificent gems that captured the soul of many feeble hearts. But above everything else, her beautiful, flowing crimson hair covered her back like a curtain of silk.

Rias Gremory. The most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy. The most popular idol in the school. And the other half of 'The Two Great Onee-sama's'. The stunning foreigner in charge of the Occult Research Club that spoke so fluently that you almost couldn't believe she hadn't spent her whole life in Japan.

Despite most of the students in the hallway putting their full attention on the crimson-haired girl, she payed no mind to their stares. She was preoccupied with thinking about all the strange events and signs she was receiving over the last few weeks. Magical readings of possible holy elements in the town vicinity were putting her on edge. Not to mention that Onii-sama and Otou-sama had set a date to her to meet a certain vain immortal devil.

She sighed and shook her head, she was not in the mood for a whole school day of work.

Except with her eyes covered and her unfocused senses, she didn't see a taller, larger figure come around the corner. They walked into each other and the crimson beauty fell back on her butt. The moment she fell over, the entire hallway went silent in shock and anger.

Rias moaned a little and rubbed her back, "Sorry." A larger, calloused hand lowered down to help her up.

Rias looked past the hand and up at the man it belonged to. He was taller than her, at least by several inches. He was wearing the standard Kuoh academy uniform with a light orange shirt underneath the black jacket. His clothes were wrinkly and disheveled, probably from not being properly attended to by the blond man. And his shaggy blond hair had pushed his bangs over his eyes to keep them out of sight from the red-head, but left the strange marks on his face free for her to see.

After a moment of silence to look over the blond man, she realized she was still on the floor. She reached out to take his hand, "Thank-"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!" Some of Rias' fans kicked the blond away and guarded their idol from his advances. "Don't you dare touch Gremory-Oneesama with your filthy hands!"

"Were you trying to steal something from her?!"

"Don't try to get Rias-Oneesama dirty, you Yankee!"

Rias was surrounded by both young boys and girls from the school that thought they needed to protect her from the supposed delinquent. She heard rumors about Naruto Uzumaki, a classmate in her year that came from overseas with bleached hair and a rough accent. She heard that he had ties to the underbelly of society, rarely ever came to school and always looked like he was ready to steal and become a charity case. Which was why most of the school tried to stay away from him.

As Naruto was pushed away by the large barrier of students, his eyes briefly met with Rias. Just for an instant, just long enough for only Rias to fully see them. And everyone was wrong. His eyes didn't convey any form of deceit. They didn't show any anger or fear, no sadness or trickery.

They were empty. He wasn't trying to keep up appearances or look good in front of other people. He simply didn't care who said what about him. He was just there.

Rias watched him walk away, ignoring the sounds of the other students telling him to leave the Third-year beauty alone. And she watched him walk away...

Without even getting to say sorry to him.

-xXx-

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!" One bald boy and one bespectacled boy screamed out in absolute dread as their stone-faced expression were aimed towards their mutual best friend.

Issei currently had the biggest, most smug shit-eating grin on his face as he could muster. He rubbed his chin and chuckled haughtily, "Ahahaha, come now Motohama-kun, Matsuda-kun, don't be so crass. We are in the presence of a young lady right now, you two must control your language." The brown haired boy did an over the top turn and bowed respectfully to the young bishoujo besides him, “I’m sorry about that, Yuuma-chan, they usually aren’t so rude.”

His new girlfriend shined a pretty smile at her new boyfriend, “It’s okay Hyoudou-kun, I’m just happy that you want your friends to meet me already.” She turned to the other two perverts and bowed to them, “It’s a pleasure to meet you two. I hope we can get along very well in the future.”

Issei bid Yuuma goodbye as she had to get going back to her own school. After she was out of sight, Issei turned back to his two friends that were still pale and frozen. He walked between them and made an even bigger smile...

“Life is good boys. Life. Is. Good.”

-xXx-

Rias was sitting in her dimly lit Clubroom, at her desk with her hand playing with a red chess piece. She was looking over some reports and papers that needed her immediate attention.

A hot cup of fresh tea was placed by her hand, “Here you go Buchou.” Her dearest friend stood by her side after making one of her delicious cups of soothing tea for her leader.

“Thank you Akeno.” Akeno just smiled and politely bowed he head as Rias took a sip from her cup.

The black-haired girl looked around the empty room, “It’s quite calm when we don’t have any activities for the club to do, don’t you think?”

“Yes, well there isn’t any work for us to do until tonight. And Koneko and Yuuto still have class work to worry about so we can’t expect this room to always be so lively.” Rias noted with a sly smile, rolling the pawn piece in her hand.

Akeno saw what Rias was doing with the red piece, “Buchou, why do you have another spare [Piece]?”

Rias finally took note of what she was playing with and looked down at her hand, “Oh, this? It’s supposed to be a little wedding gift Onii-sama gave to me before we started setting the work for the wedding. I’ve had it for a while now and I have nothing to use it for.” She placed it on the table and spun it under her finger.

“Oh, a wedding gift?” Akeno tried to sound excited but saw that Rias had a comically miffed pout on the sore subject matter. “Well, that was very nice of Sirzechs-sama.”

Rias just raised one eyebrow patronizingly, “Right, nice.”

-xXx-

**_"Onii-sama! Stop! I want you to face me now!" Rias demanded from her older brother as they walked through the west wing of the castle. The taller, caped figure stopped his walk and turned to his younger sister._ **

**_"Ah, Rias, I didn't notice you were following me-"_ **

**_"I've been yelling at you for five minutes."_ **

**_"-what can I do for you today?"_ **

**_Rias stopped and took a calming breath before she started her tirade against her brother. "I wanted to get a straight answer from you as to why I have to marry into the Phenex family! Why is there a need for me to be engaged to Riser Phenex, of all people?!"_ **

**_Her older brother just smiled and motioned with his hands for her to calm down, "Mah, mah, don't worry. It's just one of those political or celebrity weddings, you know, just for show."_ **

**_Rias wasn't satisfied with that answer as a tick mark grew on her head. "I understand that we need to keep up appearances with the showing of a pure-blooded wedding! What I don't understand is why I need to give up my future to such a megalomaniacal, egotistical braggart like him!" Sirzechs didn't know what to say with all those increasingly harsh words used to appropriately explain the Phenex son. "What about the Gremory family? Didn't we already go through all the worry with father about me being appointed as the next heir?!"_ **

**_"You don't have to worry about things like that Rias. If it really comes down to it, Millicas will have to take up the throne when he comes of age." Sirzechs turned back around and started heading back to his quarters, "Besides, this is all just a formality that we should be able to figure out soon enough."_ **

**_"Onii-sama-"_ **

**_"Catch." Rias caught the item her brother threw over his shoulder and looked down at it. A white knight piece that started to glow red in her hands. One of their [Evil Pieces]._ **

**_"What is this?"_ **

**_"An extra [Knight Piece] Ajuka gave to me to hand over to someone I believed deserved it. Just think of it kind of like a gift from the Satans as a thank you for going along with this." He turned back to his sister and clapped his hands together in a begging form, "I'm sorry Rias, but I really have to go now."_ **

**_"Wait! Onii-sama! I don't need another piece for-"_ **

**_"Don't think of it like I'm pitying you like that Rias." Sirzechs just gave his dear little sister a calming smile, "I think that no matter what happens, I'll always believe you will know the right thing to do. And I'm putting my faith in that you'll take in a wonderful family."_ **

**_Rias stayed quiet after her brother had said that and just looked down at the chess piece in thought._ **

**_The older crimson haired Gremory' run back was stopped when he skidded across the floor and turned around on one foot. "Oh! Almost forgot, Serafall-chan sends her regards as well! She wanted me to tell you, 'Chaaa! Congrats, Ri-chan! If that meanie does anything to hurt you, tell me and I kick his butt to Mars*!'" Sirzechs finished the message with Serafall's signature pose and his tongue peeking out of his lips._ **

**_Rias just had a blank, flat look on her face and shook her head dissapointedly. "I'm leaving now." She left the hall, leaving Sirzechs standing there in that awkward pose, looking like an idiot._ **

**_A young boy saw his father frozen in place like that and walked over to him. "Otou-sama? What are you doing?"_ **

**_"Failing son. I'm failing."_ **

-xXx-

Rias looked at the [Pawn] piece and flicked it over with her finger with a confident smile. "Well, I doesn't matter what happenes in the future. Let's just worry about what we've got to do today!" She stood back up and started to undress herself, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, then we can send out our familiars!"

Akeno just smiled sweetly as Rias stripped down to her nethers. "Ufufu, do you want me to set out a clean set of clothes for you?"

"Thank you!" Rias threw away her underwear and started dashing to the shower. Akeno just couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's excitable behavior. Even with her respectable, well-mannered behavior, she couldn't help but act like a kid when she was excited for something again.

Then again, they were both kind of like that sometimes.

-xXx-

Today...was the best day of Issei's entire brief, lady-less life. In just one date with his new girlfriend, he had effectively ended a seventeen year relationship with his right hand. And despite the good times, it would not be one he missed.

Yuuma-chan was, in no uncertain terms, the perfect girl for him. She was as beautiful as a goddess, yet didn't let her looks become a vanity. She was kind and sweet, listening to what he said and letting him listen when she had something to say as well. Her smile was like a ray of bright light that shined down on all his dark tendencies and made him feel safe. Her clothes were simple but suited her sweet exterior she showed on their date, a little scrunchie on her wrist that Issei gave to her as a gift.

She was...perfect.

The two teenagers were now at the fountain in the local park, the final stop for their first date. The black haired girl turned on her feet and looked to her new boyfriend with a bright smile and red flush across her face, "Um, Issei-kun..."

The spiky, brown-haired boy perked up when she said his name, "Yes, Yuuma-chan?"

She poked her fingers together and looked away in embarrassment. "Listen...we've finally been on a date and I really enjoyed it...so, I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me?"

Issei did his best to contain his excitement but couldn't help but smile, "What is it? I'll do whatever I have to-to help you!"

Yuuma put her hands together, tilted her head and smiled as happily as she could...

"Will you die for me?"

...

...

Issei cleaned his ears out with his pinky, must've gotten to excited and heard her wrong. "Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong-

"I said..." Two massive black crow wings, dark as the night that surrounded them, unfolded from her back. "Will you die for me?" The wings on her back flapped and she was raised off the ground, the smile on her face turning cold and meaningless as her face seemed to change from the soft, every-girl expression to a leaner form.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?" Issei instinctively stepped back from the winged girl as a shining weapon formed in her hand out of nowhere. She smiled and held the weapon over her shoulder...

"Buh-bye."

She threw the **Spear of Light** as hard as she could as it rocketed towards the unsuspecting boy. He froze in horror as it soared towards his chest and planned to pierce him.

Until a blur pushed Issei to the ground, evading the **Spear of Light**. Yuuma raised an eyebrow in displeasure and looked to where her target had been thrown to.

Issei was sprawled out on the ground, dizzy from the sudden whiplash while the taller, blond figure standing besides him was rubbing the stiff out of his neck. The blue eyed man with the white cloth on his shoulder groaned, "So even spear of light seemed to be stopped, huh? But well I don’t know if that’s really light or not."

Yuuma narrowed her eyes and slowly floated back down to the ground. She stood still and glared at the blond in front of her that finally looked in her direction, "And who exactly are you supposed to be?"

Before the blonde guy could even open his mouth, Issei jumped up to his feet and pointed at the senior in confusion. "Hey! You're that delinquent from my school, aren't you?!"

Naruto looked back to Issei with a bored expression and raised one visible eyebrow, "Do you know me?"

"You're Naruto Uzumkai-Senpai from Kuoh Academy, right?! The delinquent everybody tries to stay away from?! The Yankee guy who barely ever comes to school?!" Issei yelled out as he was completely befuddled from the situation around him.

Naruto just blinked, "Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And am I supposed to know who you are?"

Issei just blinked confusingly, "Huh?" He pointed at himself, "I-I'm the 'Pervert Issei'? 'The Lump of Libido'? 'The Pure Incarnation of Lust'? You know, one of the 'Perverted Trio'?"

Naruto narrowed her eyes, "Never heard of you."

"The guys who always have depraved thoughts in their heads? We always cut holes in the walls of the girls changing rooms and spy at the girls as they change their clothes? The ones who would trade their souls at the drop of a hat for the chance to grope some soft Oppai?"

"I can't tell if you're saying that in shame or pride?" Naruto deadpanned as Issei tried to explain his gimmick.

"I'm your underclassmen- woah woah woah, that can fucking wait! What the hell are you even doing here?!"

Naruto grabbed the white apron on his shoulder and opened it up, revealing a cartoon drawing of a bowl of ramen with hands and little black eyes. "I just came back from my shift and I was heading home." He turned around and looked to the girl with the massive wing span, "And on my way, I see some girl about to make some brat into a shish kabob."

"I'm one year younger than you!"

Yuuma glared at the two men, not sensing any power or special aura coming from either of them. Yet she was distracted with thinking how the blond was able to jump out of the way of her attack and still take Issei with him, "You shouldn't have interfered boy. This was just a private matter I have with Issei-kun. But since you've interfered, I guess you'll just have to be a part of it now."

"Hm…" The blond mused as he crackled his shoulder. "Talking big aren’t you, young girl. Well, after I give one Naruto’s special, I’m sure you will do-"

"Y-Yuuma-chan...What's going on? Why are you doing this?" The brown haired boy cut Naruto as he tried to reason with her.

Yuuma looked at the second-year student and smiled at him, "Oh Issei-kun, there is no Yuuma-chan here. That's just a lie I told you to get close to you." She laughed into her hand, "Did you really think any girl would want to go out on a date with you, a dirty little weasel? How silly of you~"

Issei's face fell into hopelessness as his heart became heavy. Naruto nudged him back, "I don't know what the hell's going on here but I don't think we should stick around to find out."

Issei tried to empathize with the girl, "Th-there has to be something wrong with her! She wouldn't say things like that!"

"What about the bird wings on her back kid? I don't think this is a situation where we try to-" His eyes widened when he felt an unbelievably hot sensation burn his chest and lung.

Son of a bitch.

 **A Spear of Pure Light** had been shoved though Issei's back and pierced through Naruto chest, leaving them both frozen in disbelief as the burning pain settled in their centers. The **Light** weapon evaporated and two huge, gaping bloody holes were made through their bodies.

Issei fell backwards, landing on the gravel and making a huge splash of crimson blood around him.

The blond guy fell to his knees, grasping the empty hole in his chest and vomiting massive globs of blood, coating his legs and the ground with his vital life. His vision blurred and he reached out to the smiling woman, trying to grab her even though she was at least a foot away from reach. His motor skills failed and Naruto fell sideways into a huge pool of crimson.

Both of them were bleeding out, Issei and Naruto in shock as the agonizing pain faded and their whole bodies went numb and cold. Issei raised his blood soaked hand as it trembled in front of his face, drops of his blood falling all over his face. Past the hand, he could see that Yuuma walked over and stood over the bleeding out boy with a sickeningly sweet smile still on her face.

"Sorry Issei-kun, but I had to do this. Don't blame me, blame the one that gave you such a dangerous skill." Yuuma looked back up and pouted at the blond who was heavily panting as his eyes shook in his head, "But you can blame yourself for trying to play the hero part when you had no chance." Naruto just raised a shaky middle finger at her before coughing up more blood and falling back on the pebbles beneath him

She looked back down to Issei, knelt down by his frightened head and smiled. "It was fun. Thanks for taking me out on that date Issei-kun." She kissed her fingers and tapped his tear covered cheeks as he tried to wheeze out a plea.

She started to float again and waved at her dying Ex-boyfriend, "Bye." She disappeared from sight, leaving the two men to bleed out as the light faded from their eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but curse what had happened. He said he didn't want to be a part of anything like this again but the moment it arrives, he has to try and help people. But now he get himself a gaping hole in his chest. Great.

But well, he could heal himself although it will take time so… yeah don’t hold a grudge alright?

"Oya? What is this?" He heard a faint feminine voice floating over to his dying ears.

"There seems… we planned…. Rias." The voices seemed to pan in and out of his fading consciousness, "What… we do?"

The first person seemed to hesitate and he tried to focus a little so he could hear a little better. It wouldn't do to get his body molested while he wasn't in a position to enjoy it after all.

"He helped Hyoudo-kun." He felt a small, almost tiny hand softly brush his yellow, blood stained bangs back and caress his cheek with a gentleness he had not experienced in a long time, "It would be the least I could do."

A hand pressed onto his chest and he felt something warm wash on him, "But he has no Gears. No special talents." The second person finally said after an undetermined moment, "Nothing…. Not even a smidge of potential. Hyoudo-kun needs a minimum of 8 [Pawns], and all you would have left is the Bishop, the Knight or the Rook. And even if you use a [Knight] on him, none of the remaining pieces will be sufficient for Hyoudo-kun's revival." The second voice pointed out reasonably, "He might turn out useful later on, much later on, but in the mean time we'd be trading a valuable [Knight]for a worthless Piece."

He felt a little offended at that and tried to say something but his throat still wouldn't cooperate, only barely managing a tiny insulted gurgle.

He heard two feminine gasps of surprise, "He's still alive. Somehow." the second person muttered.

After a moment of silence that seemed to take an eternity, the first person finally sighed as if encouraging herself, "How could I be a good King if I allow innocent passerby's to die on my territory?"

The second voice chuckled softly. "I suppose not. You were always a softie like that. You might want to get ready for your Father's… disapproval though."

The first voice grunted, "It wouldn't be the first time."

The second voice chuckled, "Indeed."

That was about all he could take as a peaceful blackness blanketed his consciousness entirely.

-xXx-

Blue eyes snapped open warily and wildly swung around the plain white walls of a room while the smell of bleach and clean linen pervaded his nose. Whistling, the blond slowly pulled himself upright from the comfortable bed before he looked downwards and gingerly poked his chest where a hole was meant to be.

"How interesting…" Sighing in some relief, he let his hands fall when he felt something warm underneath his palm. The stranger froze before his eyes drifted towards his palm.

Giving the mound of flesh another appreciative squeeze that prompted a moan from the sleeping girl, the blond sighed again.

Shifting his weight, he calmly got out of the infirmary's bed and shrugged on a shirt that had been laid out on the next bed. With almost impeccable calm, he glanced at his surprise bed mate.

Her deep crimson hair fanned out on the bed, standing out magnificently against the white cloth before he carefully tucked the sleeping girl back into bed.

"We couldn't find out where you lived you know." Someone suddenly spoke, prompting the blond to whirl around and narrow his eyes at the black haired girl leaning on the wall with a noble atmosphere around her. Her long glossy hair fell down her shoulders in a neat ribboned pony tail and her arms were folded under her sizable bust.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Himejima Akeno." The blond replied with a whimsical grin.

She sighed tiredly. "I really should be more surprised." The raven haired girl grunted.

The blond's grin grew wider, "I knew I recognized your voice last night," He said with a nod of acknowledgment, "Speaking of which? What are you guys?" He asked in a casual manner that caused one of her eyebrows to rise as he brushed his long shaggy hair back, deftly tying it into a rough pony tail with a piece of twine that he retrieved from the bed side.

"We are Devils from the House of Gremory, one of 72 noble demonic families." She jerked her chin at the sleeping red head, "That's Rias Gremory, current Head of House." Her eyebrow rose even higher as the blond continued to button up his shirt with a completely unconcerned wave for her to continue. "I didn't recognize you last night because of all the blood," She said coolly as she poured a cup of hot tea for herself with cold eyes, "But then I didn't expect to find a classmate literally dying from kindness last night either. Much less the most annoying one alive."

"I love you too, class rep." The blond smirked as he gracefully slid into the seat opposite of her.

The black haired girl sighed, she had long since given up on trying to get him to call her something other than that, "Tea?"

"One, no sugar." The blond accepted the porcelain cup of steaming liquid before snorting, "I wasn't being kind by the way."

"So you didn't mean to save him?" Akeno said as the blond shrugged.

"If I was saving something, it was saving myself the pain. Letting him die on my front lawn was just too much trouble." He gave her a curious look, "The boy IS alive isn't he? You two didn't eat him or something right? That's what Devils do right?"

"We're Devils, not cannibals." The raven haired girl frowned, "And don't speak as if you're not one of us now. When Rias brought you back, you became a devil under her authority. There is no going back to your human life."

Naruto shrugged and sipped his tea before pausing to look at the steaming cup with appreciation, "This is good."

"Thank you." Akeno accepted the compliment with a graceful nod.

"Sure doesn't feel any different on this side of the fence though. I always figured the first thing I'd do if I became a Devil was to go back time and punch everyone who mocked me when I was kid." He commented with a strangely amused smile.

Akeno blinked and decided to ignore his strange joke, "What did you mean by front lawn? We couldn't find any of your records other than a birth certificate, much less a place of residence."

"I would be surprised if you did." The blond noted with a smirk, looking around, he located his shoes and slipped them on, "By the way, does she always sleep with strangers while she's naked?"

Her dark eyes shifted towards her sleeping friend, "Not always. There were certain... complications." She replied swiftly.

Naruto tilted his head curiously, "Such as?"

The way the raven haired beauty looked away before answering immediately roused the blond haired guy suspicion, "After healing Issei-san, she refused to let me help her and forced herself to heal you as well before she dropped from sheer fatigue." Her gaze returned to the serene blond, "Don't change the topic by the way. Where do you live?"

"I **changed** the topic," The blond countered bluntly with a deceptively serene smile as he observed the girl. She was telling the truth, or at least a part of it, because he could tell she definitely wasn't giving him the whole truth, "Because as far as you're concerned, I live on a street called 'None of your business'. By the way, may I know how you made this tea?"

Akeno was no stranger to death, and she had seen many different kinds of reactions when someone was told that they had been resurrected as devils. In fact, most newly made devils tended to refuse acknowledging something as traumatic as their own deaths, though there were a few who simply accepted it and moved on. Case in point, Issei had simply taken it as it Rias had laid it out for him and started planning to get stronger with an admirable tenacity.

Though she suspected that probably had more to do with Rias telling him that everything would be possible as a Devil with power.

Including harems.

However, something about the way the blond before her accepted the situation with an efficient equanimity, as if it was a mere curio to be glanced it before he moved on with his life, really frustrated the statuesque beauty standing by the exit. Annoyed by his unwillingness to cooperate, Akeno tried another way to get information from him, "No you may not." It was a little childish, she admitted to herself mentally, but she couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at denying him something the same way he was denying her the information she wanted, "Unless you can explain why you're taking all this so well?"

The blond blinked, "You mean what happened last night was supposed to be strange?"

"I don't think people who can fly or bring the dead back to life can be considered normal, do you?"

"Then you'd be pretty surprised." The blonde boy observed with another one of his infamous crooked smiles, "Incidentally, if I can't have your tea recipe, can I keep this?" He plucked his new shirt, "This is pretty comfortable and I lost my last one."

"We already saved your life, what's one more shirt?" the raven haired girl said with a snide smile as she pulled out her last trump card.

"I didn't ask you to save it." Naruto remarked just as snidely, "So… shirt?"

Akeno sighed, "Take it. We'll contact you again with more information." She said waving her hand.

Naruto nodded as he put his face in front of Akeno which the woman looked at him coldly, "So… Don't you ever get tired of chasing me around?" He smirked as Akeno rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." Akeno growled as she threw a dark look at the nonchalant blond.

Said blond merely smirked even harder.

Dark black eyes sent him a hard look. Placing her own cup of boiling tea down silently, she stalked towards the strangely unconcerned blond and jabbed one finger into his chest, "You are bound to us now whether you like it or not. Your life is tied to my Master. You owe us, and Devils always collect."

Dispassionately, the blond removed the finger from his chest and shrugged before leaving the room without another word, pausing only to complain quietly about the linoleum floor's coldness that seeped through the hole in his shoe.

Placing two fingers on her temple to rub away the growing headache, Akeno stared at the quietly breathing Rias, "Well, that wasn't helpful at all."

"At least we got Issei-san back to his house without any further complication, though we only managed to give him a brief overview." The red haired princess mumbled sleepily then winced as she glanced at her watch, "That said, I certainly didn't expect to get knocked out for a whole day."

Akeno simply nodded, the boy had come into the infirmary several times seeking for a more elaborate explanation regarding the entire situation throughout the day, but she had successfully managed to hold him off until Rias came around seeing as she knew that her best friend would want the honor of telling him herself, "I take it you heard everything, Rias?"

Pale white skin shifted under the blanket as she stretched gloriously, "Almost everything. You are acquainted with him?"

Akeno grimaced, wishing she wasn't, and nodded, "He's my classmate; a sponsored student under the scholarship for science. He is frequent and honor student of worse attitude, but somehow he is a genius so… yeah. His blond hair, blue eyes and those scars on his cheeks doesn't help his image either, so almost everybody avoids him."

The elegant girl decided not to mention the fact that those very same attributes also seemed to mark him as a susceptible target for bullying. The only problem with that however, was the fact that every time he was targeted for bullying, the culprit invariably ended up severely injured in various humiliating and entertaining ways. The last one apparently ordered him to buy some cigarettes for him or suffer a beating.

The teachers found said bully the next morning, along with his gang, neatly stuffed down a row of toilet bowls, head first. To add insult to injury, all of them were also butt naked and had cartons of cigarettes and other drugs stuffed up their rear ends.

It went without saying that almost everyone looked at the blond fearfully since then, but as there was simply no proof that he was involved in it outside of simple coincidence since he always had a rock solid alibi with at least three different witnesses swearing that they saw him at any given time the previous day.

"Almost everybody?" the red head asked with a questioning glint in her eyes. She hadn't even known that Akeno was acquainted with the blond, and yet the way they had spoken to each other seemed to hint at something more than a passing familiarity.

Akeno glared at her and Rias wisely decided to find out some other way

"If he's under Nii-san's scholarship, how come I don't know about him?" Rias questioned as she got out of bed without any shame whatsoever and paced the infirmary in her birthday suit.

"I would be surprised if you did." Her best friend commented dryly, "If Issei-san is the epitome of averageness with the exception of his remarkable lust then Uzumaki-san is an exemplary bottom feeder who only stands out because he fails so badly."

"Be nice, Akeno." Rias sighed, "He's still one of us now, even if he doesn't seem to like it. I do not doubt this is simply his way of dealing with his death. We just have to ease him into the situation."

The dark haired girl smiled a bit wanly, "I'm sorry, his lackadaisical attitude towards the school and indirectly, your generosity in helping him go to school just rubs me the wrong way."

"Plus you're irritated from having to stand watch the whole night to make sure he didn't molest me." Ria added with an amused smile.

Akeno stopped herself mid yawn and gave her best friend an dry look, "It wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't been too heavy to move alone. Someone's been sneaking away a little bit too much of those snacks at night I see."

The argument very quickly devolved into a childish fit of insult throwing after that.

 


End file.
